voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotor (DotU)
Prince Lotor is the evil son of the Drule king Zarkon, and enemy of the Voltron Force. Voltron: Defender of the Universe continuity LotorZarkon.jpg|Lotor resembles his father greatly when it comes to evil. LotorsHarem.jpg|Lotor and his harem. He dislikes his father greatly, and wishes to rule in his place with Princess Allura by his side, to whom he has developed a strong attraction. While Lotor initially wanted Allura simply as part of his harem, he eventually grew a genuine, albeit twisted, love for her (wanting her as his queen instead of other suitors such as Princess Corral). So powerful is his attachment that he is unable even to destroy a image of Allura. Lotor's hatred of Keith is even stronger, for he has seen Allura's love for Keith. Because of the bond Allura and Keith share, Lotor has singled him out for death more than any other Voltron Force member. Lotor was born to Zarkon and an unknown mother. During the war between the Galaxy Alliance and the Drule Empire, the prince led a conquest campaign ostensibly on behalf of the Empire. Among the worlds that Lotor captured was the planet Zaul which he conquered as a boy. He was assigned to command the campaign against planet Arus and Voltron, with Mogor as his senior military advisor. It was on Arus that he first met Allura and Keith. The prince would develop a hatred and rivalry with the leader of the Voltron Lion Force, making it very personal. He would also develop the aforementioned attraction to Allura as well, only becoming more obsessed with her after she eluded his grasp. In a meeting between Zarkon and the rulers of Planet Pollux, Lotor met Princess Romelle who he became attracted to due to her resemblance to Allura. While Romelle was initially friendly to Lotor, she quickly came to dislike him. He later went to Pollux on a joint mission to destroy Voltron. The mission failed, and Lotor betrayed Pollux, capturing Romelle in the process and from then on holding her as a prisoner on Doom. One day, he was ordered to marry Princess Corral. Wanting Allura as his bride instead, he, Corral, and Haggar devised a plan to capture the princess by placing her in a magical sleep, effectively faking her death. After Allura was put to sleep, a funeral was held and Lotor hijacked the ceremonial carriage. The Voltron Force stopped him, although he got away. He later ordered his guards to take Corral away after his plan failed, rejecting her. Sometime later, Lotor challenged his father in a duel at the Castle Doom arena. He lost, and would have been executed without Haggar's intervention. Lotor then led an attack against Arus and Voltron, successfully crippling Blue Lion. He had Romelle escort him during a mission to destroy Voltron using the Omega Comet . He first let her contact the Voltron Force to make said mission easier for himself, then hung her in chains to use her directly as a bait for her brother Prince Bandor. When the mission failed and Romelle refused to marry him, he cast her into the Pit of Skulls The princess later escaped with the help of Sven. After failing a mission to destroy Voltron, losing the Interstellar Ion Cannon in the process , Lotor is arrested by Zarkon. However, less than three days later, following Zarkon's failure to destroy the cannon, agents of the Drule Empire work with Mogor to depose Zarkon and install Lotor as king. Lotor has Zarkon pilot a Robeast in his image , but the Robeast is destroyed, with Zarkon narrowly escaping death. But Lotor could not repel the Alliance invasion. When Mogor and some nobles begged the king to surrender, he killed them. Lotor then made his last stand, and was defeated with the intervention of Sven and the Space Mice. It was due to the intervention of the Drule Empire that Lotor was not dead or a prisoner of the Galaxy Alliance, and was restored to his position as crown prince. Lotor would remain on the sidelines of the war between the Alliance and the Empire... But the destruction of Planet Drule and its empire created a power vacuum which Lotor was only too eager to fill. He led several offensives, even against Earth and Galaxy Garrison. One day, his father made an alliance with Queen Merla. He had later married Merla on orders from the king. The marriage was later divorced or annulled. Sometime later, he made an attempt on his father's life, and was imprisoned. He later escaped, and intervened to save the Voltron Force from Zarkon. He thus declared war on the King of planet Doom. This debt was later repaid when he was captured by Zarkon following a raid by Voltron on Doom. The Voltron Force and Merla freed him from the Pit of Skulls. He later reconciled with his father, leading the Voltron Force to a fake Planet Doom that was rigged to explode. Voltron: The Third Dimension In the last battle with the Voltron Force, Lotor was mortally wounded when Voltron destroyed his command ship. Though he was retrieved, Lotor was a shell of his former self. in order to save his life, Alliance doctors rebuilt Lotor using metal limbs and body parts. Subsequently, Lotor was incarcerated under maximum security conditions at the prison facility Bastille 12. However, he escaped and perpetrated his revenge on the heroes, though he still has feelings for Allura. In this version, he was voiced by Tim Curry. Devil's Due comics continuity Modern Comics continuity Personality, Appearance, and Skills A handsome person, Lotor possesses long white mane of hair Lotor is a selfish individual, caring only for what he wants. Lotor appears to take a sadistic delight in misery and pain. Any "weakness" Lotor displays on his own part is a ruse or other ploy to either gain advantage or in the case of his lost duel versus his father Zarkon, a means to save face. Lotor is gifted in the use of other melee weapons. Showing proficiency with a halberd weapon, Lotor is equally adept with energy sidearms such as a laser pistol. Lotor not only began his military career at a very young age, but conquered his first world as a boy. While age has not given Lotor necessarily more wisdom and discipline, it has increased his skill and more importantly, his scope of conquest. AlternateLotor.jpg|In some episodes, Lotor's facial features are with a more prominent chin and harder face. This depiction somewhat resembles Cossack, another Drule character. LotorThrok.jpg|Lotor in the Fleet Of Doom. Trivia * In ''Beast King GoLion'','' Lotor's Japanese series counterpart, Sincline, was revealed to be half-Altean; his mother was a beautiful Altean slave captured by Emperor Daibazaal and died by his hands. This is entirely removed from ''Defender of the Universe, and Lotor is only known to be Drule. * Footage of Sincline's Mother from GoLion is simply re-used as footage of Allura instead. References Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe Lion Force characters Category:Drules Category:Planet Doom Category:Characters Category:Males